1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to heat exchanger devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a universal air handler heat exchanger for air conditioning heating, ventilating and heat pump systems and the like.
2. Background
There exists a need for a heat exchanger for commercial and residential air conditioning and heating systems which is capable of use in a variety of applications. This need is evidenced by the increasingly large number of models of such devices produced by various manufacturers with virtually no standardization even among devices produced by the same manufacturer. In particular, there are endless configurations of supply and return ductwork which must be dealt with when replacing such devices. A relatively large segment of these devices utilize a common surface for both intake and exhaust ductwork Due to the large number of configurations of existing air handlers, the present invention is particularly well suited to replace these particular devices when they become defective. In addition, due to the versatility of the present air handler configuration, it provides a versatile unit for original installations.
There are a number of patents which deal with the problem of facilitating air flow paths in a number of different arrangements. This is usually accomplished by use of simple moveable panels which can be rearranged, covered and otherwise modified at the site of installation to adapt to various conditions by changing the location of simple panels containing the supply or return apertures. The term `simple moveable panel` is used to mean a panel alone which only moves the location of an aperture when moved. Representative of such patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,583,175 and 4,139,052 which are incorporated herein by reference. This is the technique generally used in commercially available products by various manufacturers. In some units, the supply and returns may also be a altered by use of various adapters, however, this necessarily adds substantial size to the unit.
Such commercial products are unfortunately quite limited in the adaptability of any particular unit with typically only one or two options for reconfiguration available. This necessitates that when devices are replaced they generally require an exact replacement with substitution of one manufacturer for the other being generally quite difficult. To further add to the problem, the requirement for high energy efficiency typically means that the replacement units are physically larger (to accommodate a larger heat exchanger) than the unit being replaced.
Because of the wide diversity of such designs, the manufacturing cost is often quite high due to lack of full exploitation of economies of scale. Similarly, distributors must stock a substantial inventory of replacement units and bear the associated costs. The additional material and labor costs are of course passed on to the consumer.
Design considerations for designing heat exchange devices such as the present invention are described in the 1988 ASHREA Handbook, American Society of Heating, Refrigeration, and Air-Conditioning Engineers, Inc., Atlanta, Georgia, which is incorporated by reference.
The present invention seeks to ameliorate these and other problems associated with the prior art. The present invention provides advantages and features which are not contemplated by the prior art as will be appreciated after consideration of the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.